A component placement device is described in applicant's European patent application EP 1 937 050 A1.
In said known described placement device, the machine frame supports a number of subframes. Each subframe is provided with a guide, over which a component pickup unit is movable in a direction of movement parallel to the guide. Each component pickup unit is further movable relative to the subframe in a direction transversely to the direction of movement. The guides extend parallel to each other. Disposed under the component pickup units is a conveying device that extends transversely to the direction of movement for transporting substrates. Each subframe at least comprises a motor for moving the component pickup unit in the direction of movement. Components are picked up from component pickup positions by means of the component pickup unit, after which the component pickup unit is moved to a position above a desired position on the substrate, whereupon the component is placed on the desired position on the substrate.